monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle/cartoon
Rochelle Goyle debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Escape From Skull Shores", which premiered on April 13, 2012. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 Webisodes Rochelle is initially happy to be given the position of safety officer, but her mood sours quickly as she is forced to take action against many of her friends. Deeming herself unfit for the task, she returns to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office to give up her badge. She is welcomed by all her friends, revealing it was all a test and that she passed. Rochelle auditions for the part of lead dancer in an upcoming school play, but her weight makes it unlikely she'll be chosen. Invisi Billy comes to her aid by acting like her invisible dance partner, thus making her moves more graceful. Rochelle gets the part and thanks Invisi Billy. Hackington has his students, among which Rochelle, bring their most precious possession to school and give a presentation about it. Special webisodes TV specials Rochelle pushes herself up against her locker to avoid being trampled by Nightmare. Rochelle is a Skultimate Roller Maze player for Granite High, until Rocco makes sexist comments, then reveals that she's actually a female and requests an official transfer to become a Monster High student. She ultimately helps the team win the championship match. Rochelle wants payback against New Salem High for their attack on Monster High and so joins Cleo's revenge squad. Though she participates in the planning, she doesn't go along on the mission. Rochelle is one of the main protagonists in Scaris: City of Frights. She helps the ghouls escape from Moanatella Ghostier, and in exchange the team helps her fall in love with Garrott du Roque. Volume 5 Webisodes TBA TV specials Rochelle and Twyla are enjoying the swim meet that Sirena and Lagoona are particpating in, but Rochelle is upset at how, being a stone gargoyle, she would just sink to the bottom of the pool. She is amongst the students who get Spectra's latest blog regarding the lie from Toralei about the Wolf siblings having were-fleas. Later on, Rochelle is among the ghouls who Draculaura turns to for help when she finds herself being haunted by a ghost and following Spectra back to her old school, Haunted High. When Spectra is captured to be incarcerated in Haunted High by Principal Revenant and her Hall Moanitors for bringing "solids," or non-ghosts, to the school, Rochelle becomes a ghost using Twyla's father's Boogey Sand to go back to Haunted High and save her. However, while looking for the right sand, Rochelle ends up being the victim of several other sands, leaving her as a blob monster after the last one before being turned into a ghost with the right sand. After being taught how to control her ghost form by Vandala and River, Rochelle is able to do what she could not do as a stone gargoyle and takes a dive into Haunted High's swimming pool, something she always wanted to do. Later, she and the other ghouls are able to take cover in a secret room belonging to Porter, but he apparently sells them out to Revenant, and Rochelle is incarcerated with Detention Chains, until Porter reveals he swiped the key Revenant uses on the chains, and transfers the ghouls' chains to himself as punishment for his betrayal. Rochelle frees her fellow Monster High students incarcerated at Haunted High, returns to Monster High, and helps Kiyomi with sending River's hijacked skiff and the Hall Moanitors back to Haunted High. When she returns there, Rochelle is witness as Revenant, revealed to be the Red Lady of ghost legend, repents for her past crimes and promises to lose her chains through honest means from now on. Rochelle is returned to her normal, stone gargoyle form, and joins in the celebrations of the newfound friendship between Monster High and Haunted High. Volume 6 Webisodes TBA Gallery Webisode gallery rochelle21322342355555.png|Rochelle sitting on a bench waiting for Manny, Heath, and Slo Mo with her clipboard. Tumblr mkluk8Oznf1qigah7o1 500.png|Robecca helps Rochelle to her place from getting off-balance. Fright Dance - blushing Rochelle.jpg|"Come on, I got an idea!" Invisi-Billy holding her hand to help Rochelle (in cute pink cheeks, surprised). TV special gallery Rochelle skating with Granite City.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m41s180.png Friday Night Frights - Granite City gang.jpg I QUIT!.PNG Rochelle is transfering to Monster High!.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m38s28.png Rochelle goylee.png Fullscreen capture 1092012 35716 PM.jpg Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Rochelle letting the petal into the envelope.PNG A pic of Garrott and Rochelle.PNG Sem título 4.png OMG YAY FOR HUGS.png 11.PNG Scaris City of Frights - Rochelle Garrott catwalk romance.jpg Group.PNG From Fear To Eternity 2.jpeg From Fear To Eternity.jpeg Scaris picture.jpeg 3DRochelle.jpg Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters